Shadow of The Jackal
by skca54
Summary: The worst has happened: Hit Girl and Kick-Ass are no more. What will the future hold for the rest of the team? A story from my 'Forsaken' Universe, but set in an alternative future.
1. Survivors

**Author's Note: **_This will be my eighth (published) story. As I have mentioned before, I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration, has to be Makokam and his epic saga 'Precocious Crush'; I am sure many readers will agree with this. _

_This story is based on my story __**Forsaken**__, using the same universe, characters and past history, but set in an alternative future. Some may recognise it as very similar to an aborted story of mine called __**Shadow Storm**__. It is a complete re-write of that story, as __**Shadow Storm**__ did not fit in with the Universe that it was originally intended for._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still British, so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

**_Chicago  
August 2018  
Friday_**

The thick, black, smoke and clouds of dust were choking me.

I stumbled away from the building, as it continued to collapse, around me.

"You okay!" Shadow yelled, over the noise of falling masonry.

"Yes... I'm okay..." I responded, choking on the smoke.

"Where are they?" Shadow yelled, looking around.

I turned to face, what was now a pile of rubble, but had once been an abandoned, ten storey apartment building.

"In there! I saw them die!" I exclaimed, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"No!" Shadow screamed, in desperation, then turning as the armoured Range Rover, known as Beast skidded to a halt beside us.

Hawk, jumped down from the driver's seat. She grabbed me and Shadow, urging us to get into Beast. Sirens could be heard in the distance and this was _not_ a good time to get involved with the Police.

"They... They're dead!" Shadow sobbed.

"I know, I heard," Hawk said angrily, as she sped away from the scene, fighting back her own tears.


	2. Reality Check

**_Ten Months Later  
June 2019  
Chicago  
West Ridge_**

I re-lived the events, at the abandoned apartment block, almost every night, despite it having happened ten months ago.

I still couldn't believe that they were both gone, not after having being with them for almost five years! Now it was just Chloe and myself, Shadow and Jackal, left for fighting evil and corruption in the City of Chicago. Kim had retired her Hawk persona, after being injured, two months ago. Marty still appeared, for the tech support, but as a general rule, Shadow and Firestorm were now on their own.

I'm lucky to have Chloe, I've known her since we were thirteen and we were an item even then. My feelings for Chloe, are very much like Dave's feelings were, for Mindy. Those feelings are intense, I couldn't be without Chloe, ever.

God, I missed them both. I could still hear their voices in my mind. I could only dream of being as much of a bad-ass, as Kick-Ass and Hit Girl! Whenever I mentioned this to Dave, he would remind me of something Mindy had once said to him: _'You don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero... You just have to be brave.'_

Last week, I asked Chloe's Dad if I could marry his daughter. Considering we had been together for so long and even lived together for the past eighteen months, he actually said yes, which was a great surprise! The fact that I had inherited the house and everything else that had belonged to Mindy and Dave, might have helped. Financially we would be secure.

The main issue was now having someone to guide me, when I strayed. I no longer had Dave and Mindy, who I would normally confide in. Marcus and the others were still there to help, but there were some things that I just couldn't talk to them about!

One of my main worries, concerning guidance, related to a noisy little problem that we had also inherited from Dave and Mindy; my nephew, Damon! He had been seven days short of his second birthday, when his parents were killed. Chloe and I had been his legal guardians, for the past six months, mind you, we were his Godparents.

For other forms of support I go to the cemetery; Chloe complains that I spend far too much time at the cemetery, but that is where Dave and Mindy are buried. Thanks to Marcus and some Police friends, the waters were muddied a bit, resulting in Dave and Mindy Lizewski, being buried side by side, having died in a car accident, out of state, a few days before the apartment block collapsed. Nobody knew Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were dead, they just seemed to vanish.

Our secret identities were safe.

* * *

The days immediately after their deaths, were the worst of my life.

I spent almost every minute, of every day, in our room or pounding the punch bag. I kept thinking about them both, the time that I had spent with them. I never felt this bad when my Dad died, for God's sake! Dave and Mindy... They were the kindest people in the world; which is saying something, considering what Mindy's past life consisted of! I missed the girl that I saw as my big sister, very badly and I missed Dave being my big brother. Each day had just faded into the next and Chloe was beside herself with worry half the time and I felt really bad about that, too.

It had actually taken Marcus to snap me out of it. He came over one day, with a large envelope that Dave and Mindy had entrusted to Marcus, in case anything should happen to them both. I had just stared at the envelope for hours, before I could build up the courage to open it. Once I did open the envelope, I recognised Mindy's writing and that set me off again. I insisted that Chloe sat with me, while I read it; I couldn't read it alone!

The letter had detailed the obvious; that everything was left to me. Mindy had also passed on some secrets, relating to the Safehouses and other vigilante type things that she thought I might need to know. She had also asked us both, to look after Damon and she specifically said that it was _our_ choice, as to whether Damon would become a vigilante, as he grew up. Mindy said she trusted me, one hundred percent and knew that we'd make great parents. Dave said his peace, including how pleased he was, with how I had turned out and wished me and Chloe luck. There was more, lots more, including a letter for Damon, once he was old enough to understand.

It took a few hours, to finish reading the letter as I kept breaking down. Chloe helped me; she is so strong, she kept me going. That night we made love and Chloe did everything possible, to give me something else to think about, including giving me her gorgeous, body.

We had forgotten to take precautions and nature had taken its course.

* * *

**_  
Tuesday_**

I had brought Chloe came back from the hospital, yesterday, with our daughter, Melinda. She was the image of her mother. I'm glad we still had the large house, as with the four of us, we would need the space, eventually! It felt very special being a father and knowing that I had helped to create a life.

I had not been out, as Jackal, since they had died. For now, Shadow and Jackal reside in the Safehouse, ready for when we might need them again, sometime in the future. I now have two young kids to help bring up. Chloe and I had discussed, how we would bring Damon and Melinda up, but neither of us had decided yet. We had agreed to wait until Damon was at least six, before making a decision.

* * *

**_The following week  
Monday_**

I had not slept very well, over the past few nights.

Josh had done very well, but his stamina could only go so far! He was very good with kids; not bad for a guy who was only three weeks shy of his nineteenth birthday! I was only seven weeks from that same birthday, myself.

Mom and Dad came over yesterday; luckily Dad was on leave from his ship. He was over the moon to be a Grandparent! They both fully supported me and Josh, which was nice. We were making plans for our wedding, which would only be a small affair, with close friends and family. Josh and my Dad get along really well and thankfully they support everything that we have been doing since we were thirteen.

One thing Josh _did_ like, enjoy, might have been a better word, was me breast feeding! I would be the first to admit that my breasts were never that large, before - not that Josh had ever complained! But when I got pregnant, they grew, much to Josh's enjoyment! Naturally every boy that I knew had noticed, too and being boys, they had made a few comments that had resulted in Josh getting very angry. Josh could be a little over protective at times, but I could look after myself and I kinda took the comments as a compliment!


	3. Fusion Reborn

**_Three months later  
Monday_**

Melinda was now three months old and her elder 'brother' enjoyed poking her, especially when she was asleep!

At least, now that Melinda was no longer a new-born, things were a little easier on us all. I was getting restless, being stuck at home or working at the gun shop. I was bored, I supposed and I missed the action. Chloe was worried, too; she could see that I wasn't happy. She was not stupid and knew that I missed going out as Jackal. I was itching to put the suit back on!

It was in fact, my fifth suit, as I _had_ been growing, since I was thirteen! Mindy was always moaning about that, as the combat suits were expensive! In my defence, one of the suits _was_ replaced due to being badly damaged, which was not due to my growing too fast! I am now of similar proportions, to what Dave was. I have broad shoulders and Chloe says I have _'well defined muscles and abs'_. I had to admit that she couldn't keep her hands off of me! Her muscles and abs were not bad, either!

To be honest, Chloe was very much like Mindy; she tended to wear the trousers around here! Chloe could usually put me down, hard, when she wanted to and there was usually nothing that I could do to stop her!

With the baby, Chloe wouldn't be going out, as Shadow, any time soon! There was one problem, though: I could not go out alone; Chloe broke that rule, a long time ago and got skinned alive for it! It is the one, golden rule that members of Fusion never break, ever. I have a legacy to uphold and I will not start, by breaking the rules that Dave and Mindy had literally hammered into me. I needed another partner and currently there was only one, or maybe two possible candidates and I didn't know how enthusiastic they would be!

These two candidates were both fifteen, well almost, Megan still had four days to go! Curtis, though, had been fifteen for about three weeks. Both of them had been with Fusion, since they were ten years-old and Mindy had started training them in basic skills at that time. Since then their skills had improved and they had moved onto more advanced training.

It had been a while though. I knew that they were both still very fit, but they would need to get themselves up to the required standards, before we could do anything.

The death of Dave and Mindy had hit them both very hard; they had both been a few weeks short of fourteen at the time and both had worshipped Mindy. Curtis was known as Trojan and Megan, as Wildcat. Curtis was Chloe's cousin and had been living with her since he was ten and both of his parents had been killed in a car accident. Megan's mother, Paige, still ran the D-JAK Taekwondo training school that Mindy had started up several years ago.

I called them both and invited them over for a chat. I would see if they actually turned up; they knew me really well and I thought that they had an idea _why_ I was calling them over.

* * *

"You sure about this, Josh?" Chloe asked, as I waited for Curtis and Megan.

"No. But, who else is there? I wish it could be you, gorgeous, but..." I replied.

"I know, but Shadow won't be going out for _at least_ a year! I have to get my body back in shape; it looks _and_ feels, like crap!" Chloe said.

"I think you look hot!" I teased, smiling.

"You always do, Josh!" Chloe said, laughing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here goes!" Josh said, grimacing.

..._...

The three of us sat down in the living room, Chloe said hello and then went to see to Damon and Melinda.

"I know why you asked us here, Josh," Megan stated, simply.

"Saves me asking," I replied.

"You need our help! When have we ever let you down, when you needed help?" Curtis asked.

"This is different, Curtis and you know it!" I responded, strongly.

"You want Trojan and Wildcat? You've got 'em!" Megan said, smirking.

"You'll both need to get in shape and train with your weapons, in and out of the combat suits, which I _hope_ still fit!" I explained.

"We'll manage! What about Hal?" Curtis asked, referring to another Fusion member, Abby.

"Well, she is up to date with Fusion tech, she spends half her time with Marty!" I replied.

"When do we start?" Curtis asked.

"Saturday! Bring Abby," I said, smiling broadly.

"Welcome back Fusion!" Chloe said, with an evil looking smirk.

"Oh, did I mention Chloe! She'll be training you!" I said, laughing at Curtis' expression of horror.

"We're dead!" Megan said, as she walked to the door.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Safehouse F_**

I hadn't been to the Safehouse much, over the past few months, except to check that things were still intact and secure.

I still remembered the first time that I had seen this extraordinary facility, buried dozens of feet underground. I had to admit that it actually felt a little like home.

I went to the armoury and pulled out my combat suit. Looking at it reminded me of Mindy, but, as Mindy had taught me, I took my emotions and retargeted them into whatever I was doing at that point in time. In this case, training.

I had just finished checking the suit over, for any problems, when Abby arrived. She grabbed a coffee and immediately got down to work, bringing all the Fusion computer systems back online and checking that the perimeter security was intact.

Chloe was upstairs, with the kids and Paige. Paige would look after them while Chloe was training. About a half hour later, Curtis arrived with his partner in crime, Megan. The two kids had grown up together, since they were ten and got on very well and were always together. Their relationship was a little like mine and Chloe's had been, at their age. They were an 'item' and inseparable.

Chloe was really looking forward to kicking Curtis around the mat! It was the start of her getting her body back in shape.

..._...

Curtis and Megan's combat suits fitted them quite well, considering they had grown, since they had last worn them; though I would need to obtain replacements very soon. For now, though, the combat suits would protect them both from Chloe!

Unfortunately for them, their combat suits did not stop them from being thrown and kicked around the mat; Chloe, though, was having the time of her life! Half an hour later, Curtis ripped his mask off.

"Chloe, for fuck's sake!" Curtis yelled, sitting down, against the wall. He was dripping with sweat and looked completely worn out! Paige and I were actually pissing ourselves with laughter, as we watched from the walkway above. It was great entertainment! Megan pulled off her mask and collapsed next to Curtis. Chloe was perfectly capable of fighting two people at once and had done so with much more formidable opponents than those two!

"You two need a shower; you stink!" Chloe said, with a laugh. "I really enjoyed that! Good workout, almost as good as giving birth!"

"Giving birth looked easy, at least it did from my angle!" Josh teased.

The glare that I received from Chloe, could have melted steel!

"Just kidding, gorgeous!" I said, quickly, moving to the other side of the mat, for my own safety!

* * *

After lunch we all went back to the mat.

Curtis and Megan were back in their combat suits, but this time, so was I. We each held training swords that had covered blades so we didn't kill each other!

Curtis looked nervous, very nervous.

Chloe would be acting as a referee.

I stared Curtis and Megan down.

"Attack me!" I growled.

I fended off the first and second strikes, from the swords that came from two different directions, with the armour on my lower arms. I then swung my sword towards Curtis' right leg, but he successfully moved backwards and intercepted my blade, with his own. I was impressed, he had remembered a lot of what Mindy had taught him. I must have been paying attention to Curtis' defence, a little too much, as I felt a sharp pain on my side as Megan swung her sword and hit me just below my chest armour, before performing a perfect back-flip before I could strike back. That fucking hurt!

"You little rat!" I growled and Chloe laughed.

"I can give, as good I get, wanker!" Megan growled back. I think she was starting to enjoy herself. Chloe was smirking, she was enjoying it, too!

We kept exchanging blows until I decided to ratchet it up, a notch. I swung my sword and as Curtis moved to block, I swept his feet out from under him. Curtis crashed to the mat, but kept his sword up, preventing me from dealing a killing blow to him. Curtis was good, really good! I kicked out, with my right leg and caught Megan, as she tried to take advantage of the situation; she crashed down onto the mat. I was pushing down on Curtis' outstretched arms that held the sword above him, I was trying to wear him down, but he kicked his feet up and threw me backwards, over his head. Before I could get up, I found a sword against my throat and an armoured knee on my chest, pressing down.

Megan smirked down at me.

"Do we pass, Joshua?" Megan asked, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Megan was flipped off of me, by a kick to the chest, which sent her sprawling off to one side.

"Forgot about me, didn't you, little bitch!" Chloe said, pointing a covered bō-staff blade, at Megan's throat. "Don't forget your surroundings and don't get complacent. Josh learnt the hard way! I'm helping you learn, the easy way!"

"Easy? You and I obviously have completely different ideas about the definition of 'easy'!" Mindy groused, pushing the blade away and standing up.

Chloe reached down and pulled me to my feet. Paige looked amused, it wasn't often that Curtis got the better of me.

"Not bad for the first day!" Chloe growled, with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm really going to regret this!" Curtis moaned, bitterly.


	4. Spread The Word

**_Two weeks later_**

The training continued.

As did the humiliation of Curtis and Megan at Chloe's hands! Although, Chloe did enjoy humiliating me, as well!

Marty and Kim came over often, with Marcus, to see the kids.

Marty also spent time with Abby, bringing her up to date with the Fusion tech. Kim also helped Chloe kick me around the mat, making sure I was ready, in every possible way. Marcus watched with some trepidation; he had lost a daughter and a son-in-law, now he might lose me and I knew that he treated me like a son. I had tried to talk to him about what I was doing and why, but we both usually lapsed into embarrassed silence.

* * *

The death of Mindy and Dave was featuring a lot in my dreams, at the moment.

Mindy's last words to me: _'You can't help us! Go, Joshua… Chloe needs you!'_ I would never forget those words; they had rung in my ears, that day, as I had turned and ran _away_ from Dave and Mindy, leaving them to die.

They would not die in vain…

They died protecting the City of Chicago, I would continue the Fusion legacy. I just hoped that I could live up to their extremely high standards.

I had decided that the best way to assuage my fears, was to get out there and fight for justice, fight for those who could not fight. Curtis and Megan were ready enough and I intended to go out tomorrow night.

..._...

"You okay with this?" Chloe asked, in bed that night.

"I'm as ready as I can ever be. I think back to that morning at The Farm, when it was attacked and I had to fight off those men, single handed. I managed there, because Mindy was with me, inside and I remembered everything that she had taught me. I just need to do the same now and we'll all come back alive."

Chloe ran her soft hands over the scars that ran across my chest and stomach and then she moved one hand up to my shoulder where Ralph D'Amico had shot me, all those years ago. I in turn ran my hand over Chloe's shoulder where the scars left by the exact same bullets showed through her tanned skin.

* * *

**_The following night  
Wednesday  
Safehouse F_**

Tonight was special.

This was the anniversary of _that night_, when Mindy's father had been brutally murdered. The night that Frank D'Amico had met his well-deserved end and the night that Hit Girl and Kick-Ass had come together for the first time, as Dave and Mindy.

I had already pulled my combat suit on and next I pulled on my mask, followed by my motorcycle helmet. My most treasured possession was there, beyond the armoured glass shield. My custom Ducati Panigale 1199 TerraCorsa. I had had it for a few years and I loved it. Unlike Mindy's purple Panigale, this beast of a motorcycle was equipped for use off-road, with proper dual-purpose tyres and was an overall fawn colour and was totally awesome to ride. You just had to be careful on loose soil or sand, otherwise you dug yourself into a hole!

Beside this motorcycle were the more pedestrian, in my view, Ducati Multistrada motorcycles favoured by Trojan and Wildcat. Both were in their combat suits and ready for action. Trojan had his menacing, curved Saracen sword and Glock 19 pistol. Wildcat was outfitted with her twin Glock 26 pistols and bō-staff. All three of us also carried an MP7A2 Personal Defence Weapon, or PDW, on our right thighs.

Lynx would be in the Command Centre with Hal and covering our trip out. If necessary she would come out in support. Considering that Paige had refused to use weapons initially, she was now a particularly violent and successful vigilante!

"Fusion - check in!" I ordered.

"Wildcat is go!"

"Trojan is go!"

"Hal is go!"

"Lynx is go!"

"Jackal is go!"

"Fusion is clear to move!" Hal announced and the large steel door dropped into the floor.

"Fusion! Let's roll!" I ordered and accelerated through the opening and up the tightly curving concrete ramp, followed by Trojan and Wildcat.

"Shadow, this is Hal! Fusion is rolling!"

"Shadow copies! Good hunting Fusion!"

* * *

First things first – snouts!

That may seem to be rather a strange thing to be checking on first, but there was method to my perceived madness. To properly act against the criminal elements of the City of Chicago, we needed to know _what_ they were getting up to and _where_ there were getting up to their dubious activities. Finally we needed to know _who_ – so that we knew what weapons or tactics we might require.

For all this information we needed sources and considering that Fusion didn't have its own branch of the CIA or MI5, we would have to do it the old fashioned way, by using informants! There was a catch here, as they knew who we were, so they usually ran, once their own informants had told them that we were in the area. But we weren't born yesterday, so were well trained in this task!

First target, was 'Pete'.

'Pete' had no other name, but was street-wise and often had useful information and was wise enough not to bullshit us with useless or incorrect information. While, I headed directly for where he hung out, Trojan and Wildcat headed off to ensure that his escape routes were covered.

I turned the TerraCorsa into the required street and immediately saw a man running away, further down the street. I cruised slowly forwards, nodding to the passers-by and receiving mixed expressions in return. Some of these people were of dubious employ and after many months of no Vigilante action, they had thought that they had the streets to themselves - but not anymore!

"Jackal, Wildcat! I have the running weasel!"

"Jackal copies! On my way!

Two minutes later I pulled into a dimly lit alley and stopped beside Wildcat's black and green Multistrada. Pete was on the ground with the point of a bō-staff blade just inches from his jugular. The bō-staff was held rock steady, but ready to flick and end Pete's life in an instant.

"Thank you, Wildcat!" I growled.

"Why are all Fusion women, fucking nutcases? Permanent fucking PMT, if you ask me!" Pete moaned.

"Shut up, cunt!" Wildcat snarled.

"Manners Wildcat. Pete is a friend – let him up!" I ordered and Wildcat instantly removed the bō-staff, but kept overwatch, in case of any trouble.

"Ah, Pete!" I said, staring down at the unfortunate man.

"Hello, Jackal. Please accept my condolences – while I never really liked them, obviously, they always kept their promises and I respected them for that," Pete said, looking uneasy.

"Thank you, that was kindly said," I acknowledged, a little surprised.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some information, young master Jackal?" Pete asked rhetorically.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, we joined up with Trojan who had been patrolling the block and headed further into Chicago.

Pete had provided us with a complete rundown of the current criminal situation in the City. There were the usual drug dealers and the men running their prostitutes. There were also elements of the various Mafias still around, but for now no mob bosses or anybody like the fucking D'Amico family!

Okay, time to work the ATMs, or drug dealers!

..._...

We would attack all at once. We needed to instil fear and let the criminals know that Fusion was back in town and active! We parked up at either end of an alley. Trojan was with Wildcat, while I would be alone.

"Hal, Fusion going in!"

"Hal copies Fusion going in!"

..._...

"Oh fuck, the circus is in town!"

"So that would be where you clowns escaped from!" Trojan growled, his voice altered by a voice modulator.

"That's not what I fuckin' said! Take your bitch and fuck off outta here!"

"That is not the way to talk about a woman!" Wildcat growled with her electronically altered voice.

"Fuckin' creepy voice, bitch!"

Before the man could say another word he found himself flying backwards, a muddy footprint on his chest and he looked up from the ground to see a very sharp point, inches from his nose.

"Okay, I was being a bit hasty!"

"We want you to spread the word – tell everybody that Fusion protects this City!"

"I heard Hit Girl was dead, along with her boyfriend!" The man jeered.

"_Don't_ say her name in my presence!" The most inhuman voice imaginable snarled and the man's eyes bugged out as he looked up into a nightmare.

"Jackal! Oh God – I would never take her name in vain – I'm sorry, God I'm sorry!"

"Leave! Spread the word!" I advised the remaining dealers, who didn't need telling twice.

"You two - back to your rides," I ordered.

"Now!" I growled loudly, when I saw hesitation on the part of Trojan and Wildcat.

* * *

"No – please! Don't leave me with him – please..."

The man was still screaming as we walked back to our motorcycles.

"He's gonna kill him, isn't he?" Wildcat asked.

"Yes, he is..." Shadow replied over the comms, having heard every word.

"Nobody takes Hit Girl's name in vain – EVER..." Jackal announced, his voice devoid of emotion, over the comms, before the VOX was cut off.

But we could still hear the man screaming.

..._...

A little over eight minutes later Jackal reappeared on his motorcycle.

"Time to move!"

I glanced down the alley and saw no movement.

"Move it Trojan!" Jackal ordered and we continued our patrol.

* * *

**_Safehouse F_**

"Fuck!" Hal said, looking at me.

"We both know that the deaths of Dave and Mindy hit him hard, but... Well, he's loyal to a fault, is Josh," I replied with a grimace.

* * *

**_Ozone Park_**

Oh God, Josh!

I should have been there with him. I was the only person that he would listen tom, the only one who could control him... I could only hope that this was all part of him trying to move on with his life.

God help anybody else who mentioned her name in front of Jackal!


End file.
